


I'm bad at love (but you can't blame me for trying)

by grabmyboner



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asphyxiation, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Cheating, Harringrove, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Top Steve Harrington, Unhealthy Relationships, but ill tag it just in case, i guess???? i mean its not a good relationship, look i dont think its cheating bc their relationship isnt like actually a relationship, proof reading? we dont kno her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grabmyboner/pseuds/grabmyboner
Summary: Steve is tired of waiting on Billy.-He’s toppling to the side and Jack Wilson is now on the floor and Steve doesn’t know what happened because he was too caught up in the chapped lips and the super loud music. But he turns and Billy is blaring down at Jack, looking seven feet tall and built like a brick wall, and Steve’s heart is racing and his hair is in his eyes and then Billy’s hand is on the back of his neck pulling him along like he’s an ill-behaved dog.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 25
Kudos: 298





	I'm bad at love (but you can't blame me for trying)

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment i need constant reassurance or i may combust.  
thank you for reading friends 
> 
> go check out my tumblr, send me an ask or shoot me a message! i love making new friends. grabmyboner.tumblr.com

It’s loud, like  _ super loud.  _ And Steve has Tequilla sloshing in his stomach, warming his veins, crimson burning his cheeks. The song that’s playing  _ super loud  _ says “ _ I'm bad at love _ ” and Steve feels that in his soul. Feels it float through his ears, knock around his head, and land in his hollow chest and,  _ and,  _

Billy has been ignoring him all night. _Sure, _it might be his fault, he pushed when he wasn’t supposed to, he knows by now that even though Billy, _pushes, and pushes, and pushes_, you can’t always push him _back_. It’s a double standard, he knows, but that’s just _Billy, _and he _loves _Billy, but that’s something he’s not supposed to _say_. That’s a push _too hard_, in a direction Billy isn’t willing to acknowledge _exists_. But he had _pushed_, and Billy hadn’t _planted his feet_ and he fell and now he’s ignoring Steve. 

**I love you, y’know?**

**Don’t say shit like that, Harrington. **

**Why? It’s true. You love me too, I know it. **

**You don’t know shit about me. **

**I know everything about you, Billy. **

**“** _ Got a girl with California eyes and I thought that she could really be the one this time but I never got the chance to make her mine”  _ Robin screams in his face, jumping around, and Steve gets hit by the words. Like a punch to the face. Hard and real and too fucking much. 

Never got the chance to make  _ him  _ mine. But Billy is his, has  _ always  _ been his. Since the beer-soaked chest confronted him on Halloween, since the first shove on the basketball court, since the first smoke shared on the bleachers, since the first kiss  _ under  _ the bleachers, since,  _ since,  _

Jack Wilson squeezes his way between Steve and Robin, smiles sloppy and ugly down at Steve. Touches his arm and brings his lips close to his ear,  _ Dancing for anyone in particular?...  _ and a shiver runs down Steve's spine. And no one has touched Steve since Billy had punched Connor Rogers at the start of this year for getting  _ too close  _ to Steve at a party, but Jack is  _ new _ , new and  _ unaware _ , and Steve kind of likes it. Likes it because Billy has been  _ ignoring  _ him all night. Has been ignoring him  _ because _ , 

**I know everything about you, Billy. **

**You think? I dunno, Harrington, sounds like you’re so desperate to not be alone, you make up delusions that this-**

**That this is what? That this hasn’t been happening for two years? **

**Two years? You ** ** _left _ ** **me in Hawkins, Steve. Think I stayed virginal that whole time? **

**That’s not, you, ** ** _fuck_ ** **, you know what I mean. **

**I don’t think I do.**

**Stop being so fucking afraid of your emotions. **

**Fuck you.**

And now a shot is being shoved in his face, and Jack is saying,  _ take it,  _ and Post Malone is singing  _ “There's too many thoughts goin' through my brain, yeah and now I'm takin' these shots like it's novocaine”  _ and he knocks the liquid back and is stumbling into Jack. And now Jack’s hands are on his hips, swaying with the  _ super loud  _ music and Steve lets it happen because Billy is  _ ignoring  _ him. 

Steve has only been with three people since him and Billy started  _ this  _ two years ago, and those three people were because Billy stopped existing in his life with  _ no warning _ for weeks on end, were because Billy had one of his  _ moments _ , moments where his emotions were  _ too  _ much, moments where Steve was sure that their  _ thing  _ was done. 

And it’s not  _ fair _ , because Billy can  _ flirt  _ and be  _ Billy  _ around anyone and Steve has to be okay with it, but Steve can’t even  _ touch  _ someone that Billy might perceive as a threat, and it’s not  _ fair _ . 

But now Jack is grinding on him and is breathing into his lungs, and his lips taste like cheap beer, and they’re thin and chapped and nothing like Billy’s soft full lips. But he keeps kissing him because, the music is  _ super loud  _ and he’s tired of being  _ ignored  _ and,  _ fuck,  _

He’s toppling to the side and Jack Wilson is now on the floor and Steve doesn’t know what happened because he was too caught up in the chapped lips and the super loud music. But he turns and Billy is blaring down at Jack, looking seven feet tall and built like a brick wall, and Steve’s heart is racing and his hair is in his eyes and then Billy’s hand is on the back of his neck pulling him along like he’s an ill-behaved dog. 

They’re in a stranger’s bedroom, and the walls are white and not blue like in Steve’s dorm room. And Billy is looking at Steve like he didn’t send him the youtube link to  _ Kiss You Thru The Phone  _ by Soulja Boy when he left Billy in Hawkins last year, he’s looking at him like he just caught Steve making out with a stranger on the dance floor,  _ which,  _ he  _ did.  _

But Steve thought Billy was going to stop existing in his life again, and Jack was paying attention to him, and he’s had so many shots,

“What the fuck?” He says it so mean that Steve flinches. 

“You said fuck you,” Steve lamely responds. 

“So, what? You get to fuck random people?” 

“Thought you were  _ gone _ , thought it was all  _ bullshit.  _ Spent the past two years waiting on you to make up your damn  _ mind _ .” And Billy’s jaw is twitching, and Steve wonders how he hasn’t worn his teeth away grinding them so much, “You don’t love me.” 

“And  _ Jack Wilson _ does?” 

“No. But he made up his damn mind and took a chance on me.” 

And now Billy’s crowding him, pushing him till his legs hit the mattress and he trips back. “Idiot, Harrington. You’re a fucking moron. You know that?” 

“Say it,” Steve whispers, looking up at Billy like a scolded child with his lips pursed and his nostrils flared, “Say that I’m your  _ boyfriend _ , say that you  _ love  _ me, and I won’t go back outside to Jack.”

Billy shoves at his shoulders hard and he falls flat on his back, his hair fans around him and his shirt rides up showing his pale stomach and the line of hair trailing down to his crouch. He keeps staring up at Billy, expression not changing. 

“You got no awareness of the world around you. Just a spoiled rich boy, got nothin’ to worry about, born with a silver spoon in that pretty little mouth. Got a lot to learn, Stevie.” He sneers standing above him like a god. 

And Steve laughs because he finally  _ gets it _ , he laughs so hard he folds together and has to catch his breath, “Oh my  _ god _ . This whole time, it was about your Dad? God, you have  _ Daddy issues _ you know that? No one gives a shit if you like dick. No one here does. You don’t live with your Dad. Why does it fucking matter! He can’t hear you saying  _ ‘I love you, Steve _ .’ Jesus.”

Billy leans down, his necklace dangling between them, the fabric of his oversized tank top hangs from his body, Steve’s eyes flicker down the opening at the top of the fabric and takes in his toned golden skin. And then Billy is breathing heavy and murmurs “You don’t know shit.” 

Suddenly Billy’s lips are on his and it's  _ hot,  _ and  _ messy,  _ and so fucking  _ good.  _ And Steve would be embarrassed about the whimper that he makes but then Billy’s hand is groping his cock through the denim and he can’t even think about anything else other than the heat of  _ Billy.  _

“Think Jack fucking Wilson can fuck you better than me?” Billy growls, mouthing against his jaw. 

Steve gets his hands between them, pushing under the waistband of Billy’s jeans, “ _ Shut up _ .”

Billy’s shucking his jeans off as fast as he can before helping Steve out of his, they’re naked before they know it and Billy’s leaning over him, bringing his knees either side of his torso, he spits onto his fingers and reaches back and presses one into his tight hole. Steve watches in a daze, can’t tell if it’s the alcohol or the sight of Billy opening himself up for him that’s got him in such a trance. Billy’s shoving another finger into himself fast, and Steve thinks it’s too much too soon and he’s gonna hurt himself but then Billy moans out and drops his head back and rocks down against his hand. 

He rubs his pale hands against up his tanned thighs, feeling the muscles contracting beneath them, and then Billy’s pulling his hand forward pushing the glistening digits in his face, “Spit.” 

Steve squeezes at his hips before spitting onto his fingers, Billy draws his fingers away and watches as a line of saliva pulls away and breaks off onto Steve’s chin, he holds his hand to the side and leans down licking a line up Steve’s chin and moaning as he laps up the drool. 

The spit is coating Steve’s cock as Billy lazily jerks him, then he’s grabbing the base of his dick, lining himself up and pushing  _ down _ . He’s so fucking tight, Steve is sure he might blackout. He definitely should have taken longer to open himself up but he’s so impatient. He bottoms out and takes a moment to breathe, he places his hands on Steve’s chest and stares into his honey eyes, 

“Bet Wilson wouldn’ta done this for you, huh? Woulda wanted to bend you over. Too chicken shit.” He does an experimental swivel of his hips and they both let out a moan, “Asked you a question, King Steve.” He sighs out, his eyes fluttering from his movements. 

“Dunno’ cou-coulda,  _ fuck _ , coulda fucked me real good I think.” 

And then there’s a hand on his throat, squeezing in warning, and Billy begins lifting himself up slowly and grinding down, and then he’s going faster, bouncing and clutching Steve’s throat tighter. He growls and Steve’s eyes follow the chain jumping between his pecks as he gasps for air, getting dizzy from the lack of oxygen and blood reaching his brain. Billy loosens his grip slightly before leaning down, nose brushing Steve’s as he continues fucking himself on Steve’s cock, “ _ Mine _ . You’re  _ mine _ .”

Steve lifts his head up and bites at Billy’s bottom lip, he tugs at the skin before letting it slip from between his teeth, “Then fucking act like it.” Then he grips Billy’s hips tight and thrusts up hard. The menace above him cries and his hand falls from Steve’s throat to grip his shoulder, Steve keeps up the torment and pushes his palm flat against Billy’s chest to lean him back a little and find that sweet spot. Billy’s back hits his knees and his head hangs back as Steve hits his prostate. 

He keeps pushing up and  _ up  _ and  _ up _ , and Billy is just whimpering, all the fight leaving him. Steve’s thighs are burning from thrusting up but he keeps going, Billy’s noises fueling him. 

“Say it,” He repeats from earlier, the implication hangs in the air and Steve knows Billy understands him, can tell from the nails that drag along his chest. He fucks up  _ hard  _ and Billy fucking sobs and nods, and just keeps nodding over and over. “ _ Baby. Say it.” _

And he’s so close, so fucking close but he doesn’t want to cum before Billy and doesn’t want to cum before he pries those three words from Billy’s stupid mouth. He trails a hand down Billy’s abs, the muscles clench underneath him, he slowly traces his fingers toward his cock that is bouncing between their stomachs. He grasps his slender fingers around him and slowly jerks him off, delaying his thrusts slightly. 

Billy whines like a fucking bitch. His ocean eyes look down at him, he’s glistening in sweat and panting so hard, and Steve locks with his eyes and is thankful when his voice comes out firm, “Say. It.” Then he’s tightening his grip on his cock, pumping faster and goes back to fucking up into Billy’s warmth. 

Steve can pinpoint the exact moment Billy’s guard falls down and he gives in, sees it when his hooded eyes land on his face, sees his jaw go limp and him gasp for air, “ _ I love you.”  _

And then he’s cumming, hot spurts hitting Steve’s chest. He cries out loud, Steve’s sure the whole party can hear it. He clenches around Steve and milks his orgasm from him. Steve fills him up, his thrusts becoming erratic. 

They’re catching their breath and Billy leans down, pressing his face against Steve’s neck. 

“See, wasn’t that hard, was it?” 

Billy tenses around Steve’s sensitive softening cock in response and he groans from the sensation. 


End file.
